federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
USS Fenrir
The USS Fenrir-'A', is the nebula class ship famous for it's battles in the Dominion War and helped in some of the most strategic wins. Bad gossip and unstable Captainships, however led to it's decommissioning in 2380. The name is derived from the mythical wolf the fenrir. The ship was recommissioned in 2403 but later turned into a museum on Jupiter Station in 2404. *USS Fenrir Crew The Captains of this vessel include: *Jane Thomas Unknown - 2355. *Walter Rainer 2355 - 2374 *Marcus Wolfe 2374 - 2376 *Corban Maddix 2376 - 2379 *Matthew Hunter 2379 - 2381 (Jan) *Jana Korvin (2403-Current) Other known crew: *Annie Bell: A leiutenant who sparked a romantic interest in Captain Rainer. *Dr. Thloph: Noted as the Chief Medical Officer in early 2374. *Dr. Poxa: Noted as the Chief Medical Officer in late 2374, he died in November of the same year. *Cmdr. Jenkins: Former 1st officer who died in June, 2374 during a battle with the 7th fleet. *Lt. Timley: A Bolian who was Security Chief that died in November, 2374. *Lt. Commander Farling: Chief of Security who died in November, 2374. Specifications (Fenrir-A) During the Dominion War, Starfleet worked on a key number of tactical upgrades to all types of starship that would be used in combat against Dominion forces. The key aim was to increase their defensive and offensive capabilities so that they could remain in a fire-fight a lot longer. Through this design strategy, the Nebula-class was able to gain an impressive array of specialized weapons and defensive systems. Whilst these tactical upgrades were used sparingly during the Dominion War, the systems were heavily used during the Borg incursions of 2376 and 2377. Shield Disruptor: This weapon was based on technology adapted from the Breen Energy dampening weapon. It disables the shields of a group of enemy ships for a short time, allowing weapons to damage the hull and systems directly. Gemini Effect: The Gemini Effect was created as a result of Dr. Paul Manheim's temporal research in 2364. The effect creates a temporal disturbance in the space-time continuum, allowing two of the same ship to exist simultaneously in different locations. Point Defense Phaser: The initial concept for this weapon goes back as far as the 20th century, with the Strategic Defense Initiative. Perfected in 2374, the PDP destroys incoming torpedoes before they can do any damage. *Known to have a runabout named Atlantis. Specifications (Fenrir-B) Commissioned for April, 2405, the Emissary class is as short as the Avenger class but its saucer section is considerably more pointed instead of round. Its pylons are pushed below the ship instead of above. The nacelles are completely barrel shaped with recessed Bussard collectors and a field grille that protrudes in an oval like pattern across the housing making the back end of the nacelle look slightly disjointed. They are generally poor at manoeuvrability. Its turning abilities are similar to most cruisers which makes it necessary to have a good weapon layout that can handle an enemy at all sides without needing to turn often. Star cruiser's are the most advanced cruiser in Starfleet. It has the largest crew compliment of ships at this level (1000) which can improve hull repair and some bridge officer abilities. The Star Cruiser is usually larger than most Federation Cruisers. They are considered the flagship of fleets or support for advanced missions. These stout ships sport massive warp cores, which generate surplus power for subsystems. Category:Federation Ships Category:Non-Character Information